eukaryotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern long-beaked echidna
The Eastern long-beaked echidna (Zaglessus'' bartoni '''From Agelessness tortoni '' ''/''Pronounced '' ''iːstʊərn loŋ-bi:kd entʃnda) also known as '''Barton's long-beaked echidna, is a species of long-beaked echidna found mainly on Papua New Guinea at elevations between 2,000 and 3,000 metres (6,600 and 9,800 ft). Taxonomy All long-beaked echidnas were classified as a single species, until 1998 when Tim Flannery published an article identifying several new species and subspecies.5 These species were then recognized based on various attributes such as body size, skull morphology, and the number of toes on the front and back feet.5 There are four recognized subspecies of Zaglossus bartoni.16 The population of each subspecies is geographically isolated. The subspecies are distinguished primarily by differences in body size.5 The subspecies are: * Zaglossus bartoni bartoni (Thomas, 1907) – nominate subspecies, found in the Highlands Region.5 * Zaglossus bartoni clunius Thomas and W. Rothschild, 1922 – endemic to the Huon Peninsula of the Morobe Province. Z. b. clunius has five digits on each foot, rather than just the forefeet. It is isolated from conspecifics by the lowlands of the Markham Valley. The distinctiveness of this subspecies supports the high endemism of mammals in Huon.5 * Zaglossus bartoni smeenki Flannery and Groves, 1998 – the smallest subspecies. Z. b. smeenki has five digits on each foot, rather than just the forefeet. It is endemic to the Nanneau Mountain Range of the Oro Province.5 Zaglossus bartoni diamondi Flannery and Groves, 1998 – the largest subspecies, and the largest extant monotreme. It is found throughout the mountains of central New Guinea, from the Paniai Lakes of Papua to the Kratke Range of the Eastern Highlands Description The eastern long-beaked echidna can be distinguished from other members of the genus by the number of claws on the fore and hind feet: it has five claws on its fore feet and four on its hind feet. Its weight varies from 5 to 10 kilograms (11 to 22 lb); its body length ranges from 60 to 100 centimetres (24 to 39 in); it has no tail. It has dense black fur. The species is the largest monotreme and is slow-moving. It rolls into a spiny ball for defense. Diet Eastern long-beaked echidnas are mainly insect eaters, or insectivores. If you look at the physical appearance of this species of Long-Beaked Echidna, you would notice that it has a long snout and almost resembles a miniature anteater. This long snout proves essential for the Echidna’s survival because of its ability to get in between hard-to-reach places and scavenge for smaller insect organisms such as larvae and ticks. Along with this snout, they have a specific evolutionary adaptation in their tongues for snatching up various earthworms, which are its main type of food source. Habitat Eastern long-beaked echidnas habitats include tropical hill forests to sub-alpine forests, upland grasslands and scrub. The species has been found in locations up to an elevation of around 4,150 m. Today is it rare to find Zaglossus bartoni at sea level. Conservation The eastern long-beaked echidna is currently listed as Critically Endangered on the IUCN Red List. Deforestation is one of the factors leading to the decline of this species Ecology Predictors Humans are the main factor in diminishing populations of eastern long-beaked echidnas. Locals in areas surrounding regions that these organisms inhabit often prey upon them for food. Feral dogs are known to occasionally consume this species. These mammals dig burrows, providing some protection from predation. Reproduction The eastern long-beaked echidna is a member of the order Monotremata. Although monotremes have the some of the same mammal features such as hair hair and mammary glands, they do not give birth to live young, they lay eggs. Like birds and reptiles, monotremes have a single opening, the cloaca. The cloaca allows for the passage of urine and feces, the transmission of sperm, and the laying of eggs. Little is actually known about the breeding behaviors of this animal, due to the difficulty of finding and tracking specimens. Unfortunately, the way the spines on the echidna lie make it difficult to attach tracking devices, in addition to the difficulty in finding the animals themselves, as they are mainly nocturnal. Category:Zaglessus